dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Bill Overbeck vs The Soldier
Bill Overbeck vs The Soldier is ZackAttackX's thirty-second DBX. Description Left 4 Dead vs Team Fortress 2! “We sleep safely at night because rough men stand ready to visit violence on those who would harm us.” Two of Valve's main militants meet on the field of battle! Intro NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! DBX! Fight Location: RED Base - Team Fortress 2. The alarm had sounded, which took Bill by surprise. A voice echoed throughout the entire building. "Intruder alert! BLU spy in the base!" Bill knew he had to get out of there ASAP. He made a break for the entrance, but was stopped by a soldier in red. "Stop right there, spy!" he ordered. Bill faced the mercenary, who was pointing a rocket launcher at him. "Slow down, sir. I'm no spy, I'm-" he began until the Soldier cut him off. "Spare me your lies! I know a spy when I see one!" he said, firing a rocket at Bill. Bill ducked behind a pillar and gripped his rifle. "Just when I thought I could leave the military behind..." he muttered to himself. HERE WE GO! The Soldier fired more rockets at the pillar, causing it to collapse. Bill ran for more cover - he ducked behind a wall as a rocket zoomed over his head. Bill popped his head up and fired at The Soldier. The mercenary ran towards Bill, still firing rockets. The rockets crashed into nearby walls and one landed quite close to Bill, but he rolled away and dropped a Pipe Bomb as he moved out of the way, which detonated in front of The Solider. The mercenary stumbled backwards and Bill proceeded to open fire again. Another rocket found its way in front of Bill, blowing the survivor backwards into a pile of crates which fell on top of him. The Soldier then fired another rocket at the crates. "End of the line!" he announced as the rocket exploded. But Bill had managed to pop his adrenaline shot and was able to run away from the explosion. He continued to fire at The Soldier with his M16. Most of the bullets The Soldier was able to avoid, but one of them clipped him on the arm. He grunted in pain but shrugged it off and fired more rockets at Bill. The survivor was able to outrun them and got close to The Soldier... which is what the mercenary was hoping for! Grabbing his shovel, The Soldier swung for Bill, smacking him in the side with a lot of force. Bill felt as though his arm had been sliced off. It hadn't though, and The Soldier wasn't done. He swung again and hit Bill on his other side, knocking the veteran onto the ground. He raised his shovel, about to impale Bill in the chest. Luckily, the survivor was able to pull out a Desert Eagle and shoot The Soldier in his legs, making him drop his shovel on the ground, and making him collapse in pain. Bill crawled away towards cover and pulled out his medkit and healed. The Soldier also made a break for some first aid and was able to heal in time. He stepped out from behind his cover and was forced to move back into it as Bill laid down suppressing fire. The Soldier tried to find an alternate route to outflank Bill, but whenever he popped out of cover, Bill was shooting at him. He waited for Bill to reload before rushing in with his shotgun, making a runner for a chunk of cover between him and his opponent. One shotgun round clipped Bill in the arm, doing a decent amount of damage. Bill noticed a collection of Molotovs sitting on a box near him. He rushed out to grab one, but as he reached the box, The Solder fired another rocket, causing him to step away from them. The two continued to exchange gunfire, but eventually Bill was able to reach the Molotovs and he ducked behind the box to light it. He then launched it at The Soldier's cover, setting the mercenary alight. ""FIRE! FIRE! FIRE!" he screamed, rushing out of cover in desperation. Bill took the time to ready himself and emptied the magazine into The Soldier's body, killing him slowly and painfully. After The Soldier's body collapsed to the floor, Bill propped himself up on the box, breathing heavily. "This shit's getting more like 'Nam every second." he muttered to himself. DBX! Category:What-If? DBXs Category:Gun Fights Category:ZackAttackX Category:DBX by 2 Different Series Category:'Left 4 Dead vs Team Fortress' themed DBX fights Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:'Company' themed DBXs Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:Protagonist vs. Protagonist themed DBX Fights Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:'Soldiers' themed DBX Fights Category:Video Game Only Themed DBX Fights Category:'Left 4 Dead vs Team Fortress 2' themed DBX Fights